TAXI! OOO TAXI!
by Cause I am Stupid
Summary: Sasuke yang itu jadi supir taxi? Memang tidak bisa dipercaya, tapi itu adalah kenyataan. Gawat! Kejahilan terbesit di benak teman-temannya, dan siapa tahu ini bisa menjadi sesuatu yang 'membahayakan? / Alternate Universe


**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**TAXI! OOO, TAXI! by Cause I am Stupid**

**.**

"Oi, lo tahu gak, Teme itu sebenernya supir taksi!" cerocos seseorang dengan rambut twin ponytailberwarna pirang, Naruko.

"Heee?! Seriusan lo, Ko? Dia 'kan kaya banget, buat apa cowok sekeren dia jadi supir taksi!" ucap gadis dengan satu ponytailberwarna pirang lain, Ino Yamanaka, tanpa percaya.

"Gue juga gak tahu! Tapi, seriusan deh! Gue naik taxi, eh, supirnya dia! Mungkin ada masalah keluarga, atau apa... jadinya gitu," tambah Naruko.

"Udah, deh! Ada masalah keluarga atau apapun, dia kita jahilin, yuk, si Chicken butt!" usul gadis berambut disanggul dua, Tenten sambil nyengir kuda.

"Jahilin?" ulang seseorang yang mirip dengan Sasuke yang disebut-sebut itu, tapi beda banget! (?) Sai rambutnya rapi, Sasuke berantakan.

"Bener juga! Bagus usulmu, Ten!" puji Kiba, seorang cowok berambut cokelat, ikutan nyengir.

"Iya, ya!" ucap seorang gadis bernama Temari, rambutnya dikuncir empat. Dia memegang handphone-nya sambil cekikikan. "Kebetulan, dia gak tahu nomor handphone gue. Nih, kita jahilin dengan cara gini..."

.

_Satu-satu, gue sayang kakak, dua-dua, sayang ayah ibu, tiga-tiga, sayang pacar gue, satu dua tiga, gue sayang Do—_

"Ada yang manggil?" monolog Sasuke sambil menekan tombol 'terima', yang pasti memberhentikan dendangan ringtone miliknya.

"Halo?" terdengar suara dari seberang.

Sasuke heran. Rasanya pernah denger nih suara... Ah, bagi dia mungkin itu perasaannya doang. "Ya, halo, disini dengan supir Blue Chicken, Sasuke Uchiha, bisa saya tahu nama Anda, Bu?"

Dari seberang kedengeran suara cekikikan. Sasuke heran lagi.

"Bu?"

Lama nggak kejawab, tapi Sasuke belum mematikannya, kalau dapet kesempatan dapet uang, kenapa dihindari?

"Uhum, nama saya Tsunade Senju..." balas suara dari seberang.

Tsunade Senju? Nih, Sasuke lagi-lagi merasa pernah denger.

"Ya, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Sasuke formal.

"Begitulah, tolong jemput saya di bandara, ya, segera."

"Baiklah, Bu!" seru Sasuke menyanggupi dengan mantap, dan dia segera menjalankan taxinya.

.

"Tsunade Senju, temen gue di facebook!" ucap Temari sambil melirik handphone-nya, ngeliatin profile temen gak dikenalnya itu.

"Wakakak, kita sembarangan pake nama itu, saking gak ada idenya buat nama..." ucap Ino sambil cekikikan, kemudian terdiam. "Eh, tapi... kasihan juga si Sasu-koi..."

"Woi! -koi?! Lo pikir dia pacar lo, hah!" Naruko mulai emosi.

"So...sori, Naruko, gue kelepasan," ujar Ino sambil nyembah-nyembah Naruko, berlutut gitu, cara dia minta maaf, kayak Auth—(Author bekep mulut). "Eh, sebagai pacarnya, lo cemburu yaaa?" Ino pasang troll face.

"Ng-Nggak, kok!" Naruko melihat ke arah lain, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya, membuat semua yang disitu berbisik dalam hati, 'Pffft, tsundere!'

_Lihat hatiku, penuh dengan cinta, ada yang merah, dan ada yang merah, setiap hari, kujaga semua, cinta dan cinta, semuanya untuk Shi—_

Temari menekan tombol terima sebelum teman-temannya mendengarkan ringtone handphone-nya sampai habis. Mereka tambah nyengir aja dengerin ringtone-nya!

"Halo?"

"Ini saya, Sasuke Uchiha, supir taxi Blue Chicken, Bu Tsunade. Saya sudah di bandara, Anda berada di mana?" tanya pemilik suara dari seberang.

Glek! Temari dan teman-teman nelen ludah. "Di dekat mobil warna merah di parkiran!" jawabnya sembarangan.

"Baik. Arigatou," kata pemilik suara dari seberang sambil memutus panggilan.

Semoga dia ketemu banci atau maho maupun orgil! doa semua yang disitu.

.

Laki-laki itu melihat seorang gadis di dekat sebuah mobil merah, dan keluar dari taxinya. Melihat gadis itu lebih dekat, lagi-lagi Sasuke bilang dalam hati kalau dia rasanya pernah liat, tapi langsung nambahin 'Gak! Itu cuma perasaan gue aja!'.

"Halo, apa Anda Bu Tsunade? Sudah saatnya saya antar Anda pulang. Oh, ya, alamat rumah Anda?"

"Hihihi, aku bukan Tsunade itu sih, hihihi, tapi aku mau aja kamu antar pulang ke rumahku, hihihi," terdengar suara kecowokan dari orang itu.

"ELO... SHIKAMARU!" ucap Sasuke histeris. "Heh, salah orang!" Atau nggak? Terlintas pikiran seperti itu di benak Sasuke, jadi dia megang handphone dan nelpon 'Bu Tsunade'.

Eh, gak kedengeran ringtone dari handphone Shikamaru... Memang salah?

"Halo, Bu Tsunade?" ucapnya.

"Ya, halo? Ada apa?"

Sasuke ngelirik ke Shikamaru, dia nggak pegang handphone. Memang salah orang, dah!

"Sumimasen, tidak ada apa-apa, saya salah orang," papar Sasuke.

"Hihihi! Sayang-sayang-sayang!"

Sasuke ngelirik Shikamaru kesal, lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon.

.

"OI! Lo semua denger gak! Ada suara Shikamaru!" Temari histeris.

"Iya, denger! Dia ngerayu-rayu(?), sialan!" seru Naruko dan Ino bersamaan.

"Liat, tuh, Temari, dia salah orang, dapetnya Shikamaru, eh, Shikamaru ngerayu dia, bisa-bisa Sasuke lama-lama kerayu dan jatuh cinta! Lo tau gak, kejahilan ini berbalik ke lo! Shikamaru bakal pacaran dengan Sasuke dan nolak lo!" papar Sai, buat mata Temari berkaca-kaca.

Temari menghembuskan nafas berat, lalu berteriak, "APA BAGUSNYA SI BANCI, MAHO SEKALIGUS ORGIL ITUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU?!"

Semuanya disitu jadi tuli, termasuk dia. Nah, lho! Kejahilan ini bener-bener berbalik! (?)

_Lihat hatiku, penuh dengan cinta, ada yang merah, dan ada yang merah, setiap hari, kujaga semua, cinta dan cinta, semuanya untuk Shikamaru._

Ringtone Temari mengalun sampai selesai, tapi gak ada yang denger, gara-gara tuli.

.

"Sialan! Nih orang, gak diangkatnya! Jangan-jangan dia emang cuma nipu gue! Gue mau bilang kalau mobil merah cuma satu, jadi mau nanya sebenernya dia dimana, takut gue nanya gitu, dianya gak angkat!" umpat Sasuke kesel.

Sasuke megang handphone-nya, pengen nyingkirin rasa kesel dan dongkol yang ada didada(?), dia buka Facebook.

**Orang yang mungkin Anda kenal.**

**Shikamaru Cayang Sasukeceh. **

**Tambahkan sebagai teman.**

**Tsunade Senju. **

**Tambahkan sebagai teman.**

**Ino Cayank Sasukeceh. **

**Tambahkan sebagai teman.**

Aaaa! Tsunade Senju! Sialan! Sasuke kesel, dongkol banget, sampe gak meratiin nama Shikamaru dan Ino! Dia buka profilenya, ternyata bisa ngepost walaupun nggak temenan untuk orang ini!

Dia ngepost,

**WOI WANITA SIALAN! GUE, SUPIR TAXI BLUE CHICKEN, SASUKE UCHIHA UDAH ELO PERMAININ, YA! LO BILANG LO ADA DI BANDARA, EH, TERNYATA NGGAK! SIALAN LO! BENSIN GUE HABIS SIA-SIA, KALO DIMARAHIN BOS GIMANA! LO TANGGUNG JAWAB!**

Beberapa menit berlalu, kemudian ada balasan.

**LO YANG SIALAN! GUE NGGAK NGAPA-NGAPAIN LO, LO SEMBARANG NUDUH GUE! OH, LO SUPIR TAXI BLUE CHICKEN? TAKUT DIMARAHIN BOS LU? BEGO, GUE BOS LU, TSUNADE SENJU!** **GUE PECAT LO SEKARANG!**

Sasuke benar-benar terkejut. Pantes, dia ngerasa pernah denger nama itu. Nggak, mungkin aja nggak bener! Tapi melihat tulisan yang mencantumkan pekerjaan Tsunade, 'Bos di Blue Chicken' Sasuke mulai keringat dingin, apalagi ngeliat post-post disitu, dia dipanggil 'Bos Blue Chicken' melulu.

Aduh. Dipecat! Jelek. Banget. Nasib. Sasuke.

Poor Sasuke~

"**Semoga orang yang ngerjain gue pake nama bos gue kena karma**!" umpat Sasuke.

Oh, yeah, mereka sudah mendapatkannya~

**END**

Humornya garing pasti Q.Q)/ Dapet ide dari temen sekelas, mereka nelepon-nelepon KFC, Blue Bird, dll. Jahil banget emang mereka! Oiya, saya gak tahu tentang dunia taxi, jadi tentang bos-bos'an itu cuma karangan aja, haha! Oiya, review?~ :'3


End file.
